Maggie and Bubbles at the fair
by kkman57
Summary: Warning, contains lemon


Bubbles was skipping through the streets, humming. She was very happy and for a very good reason.

Meanwhile Maggie enjoys her Saturday eating chips in her boxers while watching TV.

Bubbles reaches Maggie's home and knocks on the door. "Hello, it's me!" She happily said with a melodic voice.

"Oh boy..." Maggie said with a huff. "I wonder who that could be, as I already didn't know."

Whipping the chip crumbs off her she makes her way to the front door.

Bubbles kept knocking on the door with energy.

"I'm coming!" Maggie shouts as she opens the door wide open.

"Maggie!" Bubbles hugs her tightly. She breaks the hugs and looks at her. "Why aren't you dressed?"

"Dressed?" Maggie asks, scratching her behind. "For what?"

"Our date...? Maggie, don't tell me that you forgot..." Bubbles eyes' became wet.

'Oh crap...' Maggie thought, realizing that they did have plans.

"Oh that's right! Yeah I'm sorry, I just woke up." Maggie said pretending to sound tired. "I'm just trying to stay awake."

Bubbles smiled a bit. "It's Okay, I suppose. There's still time, the fair isn't going anywhere."

"Alright, give me one minute." Maggie said as she takes off her tank top and throws it on the floor. "Alright let me just get a shirt and pants."

Bubbles watches, drooling.

"Wipe your mouth Bubbles" Maggie said, with a small smile.

"You're the one who undresses in front of your date." Bubbles defended herself, blushing.

"Well" Maggie said, putting on her green tank top and jeans. "Play your cards right and it might be your turn to undress me." Maggie said with a wink.

Bubbles almost fainted. "O-Okay... umm, shall we go? I... umm..."

"Yes we shall." Maggie said, grabbing Bubble's hand.

Bubbles smiled even more. 'Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!' She thought as she tried to hide her excitement but failing to do so.

'This going to be a long day' Maggie thought holding her girlfriends hand. 'Homer better not eat my chips!'

* * *

"This is such a beautiful day, don't you think? I love the sound of the birdies tweeting!"

"Yea, my Twitter account is tweeting like crazy." Maggie said, looking through her Twitter account through her phone.

Bubbles paid not mind to this. "Aww, look at those two doggies! Wait, what are they doing? Why is one moving weird while being on top of the other one?"

"Ummm..." Maggie said, slightly embarrassed to answer her question. "Let's just say that their making more puppies."

"Aww, how cute! I love puppies!" Bubbles cheerfuly said. They weren't far from the fair.

'Oh god, I don't know if she's that clueless or actually smart.' Maggie asks herself.

Bubbles put her head on Maggie's shoulder and looked at her directly into her eyes.

"What up?" Maggie asks, looking back at her.

"You're cute." Bubbles simply said.

"Ummm, ok then." Maggie said.

"I really like you."

"Thanks, your pretty cool too."

They arrived and Bubbles ran into the fair. The man at the entrance demanded Maggie the tickets.

"You better have her ticket kid!" The man said, with his hand out.

Maggie simply smiles as she gives him the tickets. "By the way I tapped that ass of hers more than you would with your wife."

The man says something, but Maggie ignores him and makes her way to the fair.

Come on, Maggie, let's eat something first! I'm dying for vegetarian Chili!"

"Vegetarian Chili?!" Maggie said. "That sounds... Awful."

"It's not that bad. The only problem is that it has beans and they tend to work very fast..."

"Yeah, Chili is just nasty in general." Maggie said, sticking her young out in disgust.

"Oh, come on, you have no problems burping." Bubbles said after giggling. "I think we can get food there." She took one of Maggies hands and ran.

"Hey easy small fry!" Maggie said, chuckling a bit. "I'm not exactly normal height."

Bubbles ignored her and they soon made it to the food post. "Aww, no Chili... order you first while I think.."

"Jeez, you really love that stuff huh?" Maggie asks.

It's my favorite!" Bubbles cheerfuly said, clasping her hands on her chest.

"Oh really?" Maggie asks with a chuckle. "How much do you love it?"

"Almost as much as you!" Bubbles giggled after saying that like if it was nothing.

Though a bit annoyed, Maggie tries her best to laugh back.

"I suppose that I'll get a cone with fries..."

"I'll get myself a triple cheese burger, with large fries."

"Light diet, huh?" Bubbles chucked.

"Need the energy for later." Maggie said, pinching Bubble's butt a bit.

Bubbles blushed and smiled. After getting their food, they sat to eat while Bubbles watched the fair games. "Oh, look! They have Octi! I remember having one when I was a kid!"

"Oh yeah, I remember that.." Maggie nervously said. Remembering back when they were kids, she had accidentally tore up Octi. Bubbles wouldn't come out of the house for 2 weeks.

"I will try to get him after eating."

"Don't waste your money Bubbles, you never win these things. The games are rigged."

"But Octi...!"

"Come Bubbles, you don't need the doll, besides what do you plan to use it for?"

"I would like to have it in my room to remember the good old days back in Townsville. Even though it's not the same Octi, it would mean a lot to me."

Maggie couldn't help but feel guilty for what she did. Gazing into Bubble's eyes, she knew what she had to do.

"Well come on then, let's win you an Octi!"

Bubbles clasped her own hands. "Yay!" She finished her fries and headed to the stand, buying three tries. "So, I have to drop the bottles, right?"

"That's right ma'am, knock down the bottles and an Octopus!" Said the evil merchant.

"Okay, here it goes!" Bubbles throwed the first ball, but missed. Same with the second and third. "Another try!" Bubbles tried two more times. With her last ball, she hit the bottles but they didn't fall. "Aww, I didn't use enough strength..." Bubbles walked away, with her eyes wet.

Maggie, just forget about it. I suppose that my nightstand will remain empty..."

Maggie ignores her, she slams her money on the table. "My turn.."

Bubbles looked at Maggie and noticed that she has determined to get it no matter the cost. She couldn't help but to smile a little.

The merchant happily takes the money. Giving three balls she ready's herself to hit her target.

"1...2.. and..." Maggie smirks happily at the merchant. "3!" She throws the ball hard and makes contact with the merchants forehead. The impact of ball causes him to fall back and accidentally knock over the bottles.

"Well what do you know, looks like I won." Maggie said, eyeing on the jumbo version of Octi. "I think I'll take this one."

The merchant lays motionless, most likely knocked out from the ball.

Maggie then turns her attention to Bubbles with a smile. "For you."

Bubbles took Octi and looked at it for a few moments. She then looked at Maggie and a smile slowly appeared on her face. Moments later, she put a hand on Maggie's neck and pulled her to kiss her on the lips.

Unable to control herself she sweeps Bubbles off her feet and cradles her without breaking the kiss. This went one for three minutes until

They broke off to breath in some air.

"Hey Bubbles, what do you say we go home?" Maggie asks, giving Bubbles an Eskimo kiss. "I believe it's your turn to undress me now."

Bubbles blushed and nodded. "We can't stay anyway. Once this man wakes up he won't be happy. Let me fly us back."

"Don't worry, he won't wake up soon." Maggie said, looking over at the past out merchant. "Besides... I want to carry my women home and lay you down on my bed."

Bubbles put her arms around Maggie's neck. "Go on, then. I want my dessert."

Maggie similes down at Bubbles. "As you wish."

Maggie once again plants a kiss on Bubbles's soft lips, this time she tries to enter her mouth with her tongue.

Bubbles pulls away. "I think that you should focus on taking me to your home and not crash before getting naughty." She said, blushing.

"Ok, ok." Maggie said, still carrying her girlfriend in her arms.

Bubbles giggled and cuddled on her more.

* * *

When they reached Maggie's home, Bubbles got off her girlfriend and waited for her to open the door. They walked to Maggie's bedroom where, as soon as Maggie closed the door and turned, Bubbles jumped on Maggie, kissing her full on the lips. She put her arms around Maggie's neck.

"Bubbles..." Maggie moans, she nibbles Bubbles's tongue and then sucks on it.

Bubbles moans too, enjoying the kiss. She proceeds to kiss Maggie's neck.

Maggie bites her bottom lip, she could feel Bubbles nibbling her neck.

Bubbles lovingly gazed at Maggie's eyes and stroked her hair. "I love you, Maggie."

Maggie gives Bubbles a light kiss on her forehead. "I love you, Bubbles."

Bubbles giggled and kissed her again while she played with Maggie's shirt.

Maggie could only laugh at her girlfriend's cuteness. "Be my guest."

Bubbles removes Maggie's shirt and drooled again by the sight.

"Go ahead, I know you're hungry" Maggie said, squeezing her right breast. She rubs her nipple around Bubbles's lips.

Bubbles face became red again and she slowly approached to the nipple, sucking it. She put her arms around Maggie's waist. While she sucked, she looked up at Maggie.

Maggie tries to keep it together, but it was proving to be hard for her. She grabs hold of Bubble's hair.

Bubbles feels her heart rising, so she sucked faster and licked the nipple.

The feel of Bubbles's tongue made Maggie tremble. Her pussy was starting to get wet.

Bubbles moved to kiss Maggie on her lips again and allowed her girlfriend to feel her body.

Maggie digs under Bubbles's shirt and squeezes both of her breast.

Bubbles gasps into the kiss and kisses her deeper. She slid her hand inside Maggie's pants and noticed that she was wet. "Getting excited?" Bubbles jokingly said, pausing the kiss for a moment and returning after speaking.

Maggie face heated up in embarrassment. "Yeah... I guess you can say that..." She then rips Bubbles shirt up, exposing her large breasts, she takes both of them and sucks on both nibbles.

"Oh, Maggie!" Bubbles bit her lower lip, moaning.

Maggie then takes a small bite on her left nipple.

Bubbles gasps, and pulls Maggie closer to her with her hands. "You can be delicate when you want to, puddin."

Maggie lets go of her nipple and looks at Bubbles in the eye. "Well then, how about we take these off?" She then slowly pulls off Bubbles's panties off.

Bubbles lays down to allow Maggie take them off and opens her legs.

Maggie could only give a wide grin as she gazes at Bubbles's pretty pink pussy. "Looks delicious." She gently strokes her fingers up and down her clit.

"It's all yours. Have fun." Bubbles bit her lips, enjoying the pleasure.

Not need to be told twice she lowers her face down and begins to make light kisses on her pussy.

Bubbles gasps and strokes Maggie's hair. "Leave nothing, Puddin."

Maggie doesn't respond, but she then starts to lick Bubbles clit.

Bubbles moan and moves her crotch up and down.

Maggie stops for moment. "Bubbles... turnover..." Maggie moans.

Bubbles obeys. "What are you going to do?"

Maggie doesn't answer, she spreads Bubbles's butt checks apart. Maggie then begins to lick Bubbles's anal.

"Oh, oh!"

While licking, Maggie uses her fingers to go in and out of Bubble's pussy.

"M-Maggie! Oh... Whatever you're doing, dont' stop...!"

Maggie continues to quicken the pace, with Bubbles's pussy now loose enough, Maggie then start the process. Maggie slowly starts inserting her entire right hand into Bubbles's pussy.

Bubbles reaches her climax and released her juice.

Maggie could feel the slimy and warm juices of Bubbles pouring down her arm. She could tell that Bubbles peed herself a little, but even so, she was enjoying licking the juices off her fingers.

"Sorry, I didn't meant to..."

Maggie stops her by sticking her fingers in Bubble's mouth. "Ever wondered what your juices taste like?"

Bubbles licks and swallows. "I'm delicious." She giggled and kisses Maggie. She asked her mouth to let her tongue in.

Maggie gladly accepts her request. They swirl their tongue together in harmony.

"Mmm, mmm..." Bubbles embraced Maggie and got on top of her. She pulled away softly. "Why am I the only one naked. You still have your jeans."

"Ohh, I guess your right." Maggie said, now realizing that she still had clothes on. "Well since your already done I guess we're good then."

Maggie tries to get up.

Bubbles stops her by reaching an arm with both of her hands. "Wait! Isn't it supposed to be my turn or something? I want to make you feel as good as you did to me."

"Oh..." Maggie said, blushing she was not use to being on the bottom. "I haven't shaved this week, so my girl parts may be a bit hairy."

"I don't care." Bubbles whispered seductively. "I want to show you my love."

"..." Maggie simply nods, she was ready for Bubble's turn.

Bubbles smiled and began kissing her belly while she slowly removed Maggie's pants.

"Ahh.." Maggie moans, trying to relax as best as she could.

She removed Maggie's boxers and stared at Maggie's crotch. "Oh, my..."

"..." Maggie couldn't hide it, she felt both embarrassed and sadden. The true was obvious, her bush was as big as a forest. "Bubbles...I'm sorry."

Bubbles bit her lower bit and licked her in the spot.

"Ugh" Maggie moans, her toes began to curl up with excitement. "Bubbles..."

"Puddin, there's no way I could think bad of you." Bubbles smirked before kissing Maggie there. "You're delicious... I need my juice." Bubbles began to rub Maggie's crotch. "Don't be selfish!"

Maggie smirks, she was filled with so much pleasure that she could only keep one eye open. "Y-Yes Bubbles, drink as much as you want."

"If that's the case..." Bubbles said before putting two fingers inside Maggie.

"Ahh." Maggie moans, she pulls on Bubble's long hair.

My fingers can be very... persuasive." Bubbles thrust her fingers even deeper.

Maggie could only squeal like a girl with pleasure, her head was so light headed she felt as though she was going to pass out.

Bubbles giggled. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone that you just screamed like a girl." After penetrating for a while, Bubbles slid her tongue inside and moved it.

Maggie again moans with pleasure. "Ohhhh...Bubbles..." Maggie grabs hold of Bubbles's hair and pulls on it. "I-I'm almost there, keep going."

Bubbles does it faster, anxious for the fluids.

"At-Are you sure you want it?!" Maggie said, almost reaching her climax.

Bubbles nodded seductively.

Quickly Maggie flips Bubbles over on her back. She then sits up and positions her crotch over Bubbles's mouth. "Here it comes!"

Bubbles licks her lips and gets in position.

In less than 5 seconds, Maggie releases her juices.

Bubbles licked the juice like a dog drinking from the faucets until she reached Maggie's crotch again to avoid leaks.

Maggie collapses on the bed, laying naked next to Bubbles, she plays with Bubbles's left nipple. "That was... amazing.."

Bubbles giggled and kissed Maggie's nose. "It was..." She was panting too. "Puddin, you don't have to worry. I love everything about you."

Maggie could only smile back at Bubbles. Her hair may have been messy, but she was still sexy to her especially when was panting. "Bubbles you have some hair in your mouth." Maggie pulls the hair from Bubbles lip. No doubt it was her crotch hair.

Bubbles smiled and cuddled more against her. "My sisters think that you don't care about me because of the way you act, but I know that you love me, I know that you care about me. Deep inside, you can be sweet. Like today. I don't approve hurting someone but I'll let it pass. He asked for it."

"Bubbles.." Maggie said in the mist of her light headedness... "Someday I hope that I can be a better person for you." She then lays another kiss on Bubbles's lips.

"I don't want you to change. You are who you are." Bubbles played with Maggie's nose with a finger. "If you want to behave differently while we're alone, go ahead, but don't stop being you in front of my sisters."

"Heh, heh, as you wish." Maggie said, hugging Bubbles tightly as much as could.

"Oh, I didn't see your chips before going in..."

Maggie's right eye begins twitching.

* * *

Meanwhile Homer was running towards a taxi.

"HOOOOMMMEERRR!"

"Quick Taxi, get me to Shebeville and step on it!"

* * *

Bubbles giggles. "That's the Maggie I know."


End file.
